Doing the normal summer thing
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: John/Ellie. Ellie enjoys a much needed day off


Title: Doin' the normal summer thing  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: John/Ellie  
Spoilers: Season three AU  
Notes: I wrote this for kuryakingirl who's having a rough summer. She graciously let me borrow Downy for this ficlet. Enjoy :)

Doctor Ellie Bartowski juggled a paperback mystery, towel and a bottle  
of ice tea as she pushed her way through the solid gray door and up  
onto the roof of Echo Park. She still couldn't believe the new  
landlord had put a rooftop deck in.  
In less than a month too.

It was small situated over two of the upper level apartments. A wooden  
gazebo sat one end complete with swing and several flowering plants  
around the outside. Towards the middle and to the left wall was a  
wooden deck with table and chairs.  
On the other side of the gazebo were several lawn chairs and potted  
palm trees. There wasn't any kind of view to speak of just looking at  
the stucco wall and the roof tops of the neighboring buildings beyond.  
But still it was a roof top deck.  
Echo Park may not have a pool but they had a place to sunbathe.  
For Ellie on her day off that was more than enough.

The weather even for southern California in late June was perfect. Low  
eighties, blue sky, plenty of sunshine and no smog. Ellie set her  
bottle of tea down on the edge of the gazebo and pulled out one of the  
green and white striped lawn chairs from where it'd been wedged near  
the front wall. She brushed the dirt and plant leaves off it it and  
spread out the pink towel with white seashells on it. She set her  
green beach bag down on the floor on the other side of the chair.  
Plucking her IPOD and headphones out she placed them around her neck  
and clipped the IPOD the bottom of her pink bikini.  
It was early afternoon and she was the sole occupant of the deck since  
most of the other tenants were at work.  
Including John.  
She'd almost called him to see if he wanted to play hooky and spend  
the afternoon with her. But Ellie knew it just wasn't in John's  
personality to slack off. Even from a cover shift at the Buy More.

She angled the chair a bit to catch the premium amount of sun. As a  
doctor she knew all about the dangers of skin cancer. However she'd  
prepared by buying the highest spf available on the market Ellie  
retrieved her bottle of ice tea and settled onto the lawn chair. She  
set the tea on the ground next to her and put her earbuds in her ears.  
Turning to her Keith Urban playlist Ellie clicked play and closed her  
eyes.

It was amazing what the warmth of the sun could do. Ellie felt herself  
instantly relaxing. This had been just what she needed. To say it'd  
been a rough year would be an understatement.  
Between her father's senseless murder and her breakup and pending  
divorce with Devon it'd been one of the toughest periods of Ellie's  
life.  
Thank God for Chuck, John and Sarah. They'd been a rock for her.  
Especially John.  
Ellie knew she'd always love Devon and the time they'd shared  
together. But they'd grown apart as people do. She was extremely  
grateful that  
John Casey had entered her life.

Smiling Ellie opened her eyes. She reached for her cell phone that was  
tucked in a pocket inside her beach bag. Pulling it out Ellie sent out  
a quick text. One thing that would make this day perfect would be  
having dinner with John  
Ten minutes later Ellie's phone jangled and she picked it up.  
John had replied back.

'Would love too. Have to wrap a few things up but can be home by five.  
Hope you're enjoying your day off."

Putting the phone away Ellie sipped her iced tea and settled back  
against the chair.  
So far she definitely was enjoying her day off.

* * *

John Casey pulled the Crown Victoria into his space at Echo Park. He  
had managed to get done a half hour early and had even grabbed some  
yogurt from the Orange Orange for dessert. The NSA agent got out of  
the car grabbed the yogurt and bouquet of flowers from the passenger  
seat and shut the door.  
The flowers had been an impulse buy from a sidewalk stand at the strip  
mall near the Buy More. Ellie had been working far too hard and too  
much lately. He knew she was throwing herself into her work to deal  
with the pain of the last few months.  
He understood that but it still worried him.  
John hoped the mix of yellow and pink daises would bring a smile.

Entering the apartment complex John noted Ellie's apartment was dark.  
He pulled out his phone and saw the last text from her stating she was  
sunbathing. Hoping to surprise her with getting off early John put the  
phone away and climbed the stairs to the rooftop deck.  
Pushing open the iron door Casey stepped onto the roof.  
The sight that greeted him made John smile. Ellie was the only one on  
the deck. She was stretched out on a lawn chair earbuds in place,  
paperback book open and resting on hher stomach. Even from where he  
was John could tell she was fast asleep.

Part of him didn't have the heart to wake her. But the other part knew  
she'd be mad at him if he didn't wake her. Walking over to the lawn  
chair John held the bouquet of flowers under Ellie's nose.  
With the earbuds on he didn't want to startle her by gripping her shoulder.

A few minutes later Ellie opened her eyes first looking at the flowers  
then up at John. A large smile crossed the doctor's face as she took  
her earbuds off and stood. She enveloped John in a huge hug.

"They're beautiful, John, thank you."

John kissed Ellie slowly. He hadn't missed the pink bikini she was wearing.

"You're welcome, I thought you'd like them."Casey replied as he held  
up what was in his other hand. "Brought dessert too. So what's the  
plan for dinner?"

Ellie took the daisies and began to gather her things. "Wish I hadn't  
fallen asleep I would've had things prepped already. But with having  
the deck practically to ourselves I was thinking we could grill  
burgers."

"We or me?"John asked with a smile.

"Either. I can operate a grill too."

John leaned forward and kissed her. "Its your day off. I'll cook  
dinner. You go change...or not...I'll stick the yogurt in the  
freezer and meet you at your place."

Ellie kissed him as she slung her beach bag over her shoulder. "Sounds  
like a plan."

John captured Ellie's hand in his and together they walked to the  
stairs and exited the rooftop deck.

* * *

In less than forty five minutes Ellie and John had each showered and changed clothes.  
Ellie had thawed ground meat in the microwave and was mixing in her seasonings in a bowl.  
Humming 'Sweet thing' Ellie formed the hamburger into four large patties and put them on a medium sized blue plate. She washed her hands and got the buns out of the pantry and retrieved the other toppings from the fridge. Ellie had just  
finished assembling all the items on a tray when she head the front door open.  
John entered with Downy in tow.

"Look who I found curled up in one of Grimes's open dresser drawers."

Ellie smiled down at the calico cat. "Getting into mischief again, are we?"

John leaned across the counter and kissed Ellie. "Isn't she always?"

"Nature of being a cat."The young doctor replied with a grin. "I hope  
it wasn't dark color clothes she was laying on."

"Some old tshirts."

"Good."Ellie replied as she squatted down and scratched the cat's  
ears. She stood and met John's gaze. "You ready?"

Casey took Ellie's right hand and pulled her around the counter so she  
was standing next to him."You should've stayed in the bikini."

"Thought you'd like the tank top and shorts better."Ellie countered  
with a grin."

"You look beautiful in anything."

"I love you."Ellie stated knowing she didn't say it often enough.

"I love you too."Casey replied as he kissed her once more.

"John."Ellie protested as the kiss lingered. "If we keep this up we'll  
be grilling in the dark."

Casey grunted and raised an eyebrow.

Ellie laughed as she stepped back and reached for the tray. "Come on  
you can help carry stuff."

"Yes, Ma'am."John acknowledged with a grin as Downy meowed.

* * *

"I need to have you cook more often."Ellie complimented an hour later

as she and John sat on the swing in the gazebo on the deserted roof  
deck. "That was delicious."

"Glad you liked it."John replied as he stood gathering their empty  
dishes and setting them outside the gazebo.

Casey sat back down next to Ellie pulling her close. "Though some say  
grilling isn't cooking."

Ellie traced a pattern on the front of his shirt right above his  
heart. "I think you missed your calling. You could be the next  
celebrity chef."

John laughed."Can't go undercover any more if I'm the next Bobby Flay."

"No you couldn't."Ellie agreed quietly. "And the world needs you."

John leaned down and kissed Ellie softly before Ellie snuggled against him.

"Wish we could freeze time and stay here forever."Ellie whispered."

"Me too."Casey replied. "If we can't stay here we need to come up with  
more nights like this."

"Sounds like the perfect plan."

John met her gaze. "I'll do my best to make it happen, Ellie."

"I know you will."

"I love you."Casey stated as he caressed Ellie's right cheek.

"Love you too, John, always."Ellie stated quietly as their lips met.

end


End file.
